


Horse's Ass

by Again_n_Again



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: ADam is away at college but comes home, F/M, Funny (I hope), Halloween Costumes, M/M, Sweet and short, TRK spoilers, You heard me, gansey is uncomfortable, horse costume, opal adores adam, party at 300 fox way, raven king spoilers, sorry that I forgot that one first round
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 10:55:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6902959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Again_n_Again/pseuds/Again_n_Again
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam looses a bet to Ronan, so Ronan gets to choose his Halloween costume this year.  They don't normally dress up, but Ronan seizes the opportunity.  Gansey and Blue and Henry will be stopping by, so there is a party.</p><p>aka:  The one where Ronan makes Adam dress up as the ass end of a horse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Horse's Ass

**Author's Note:**

  * For [violethoure666](https://archiveofourown.org/users/violethoure666/gifts).



> A gift for my super cool friend violethoure666 who wrote me the sweetest fic when I was having a shitty day. I asked her to give me a promt, and this is my response to what she gave me. Hope y'all like it.

Adam should have known better than to make a bet with Ronan.  They had been dating less than a year, and while Adam, (now officially an Ivy League student) was confident in his intelligence, and even more so in his cunning, he always found himself forgetting one thing – Ronan was ruthless.

It wasn’t that he wasn’t looking forward to going back to the Barnes and the party at 300 Fox way for his extended Halloween weekend; he was.  He missed Gansey and Blue and even, he was surprised to find, Henry. 

Most of all though, he missed Ronan and Opal. 

Most of all Ronan.

It started in a moment of pre-Princeton self-doubt. Adam had confided in Ronan that he didn’t feel he would ever get chosen for any of the University’s eating clubs, which would mean that he wouldn’t make any friends, which would mean that he would be alone until Gansey started next year, which would mean that he wouldn’t make new alliances, which would mean that he wouldn’t have the connections needed after college, which would mean practically killing himself for an Ivy League education was pointless, which would mean his life was over.  Pretty much.

Maybe, Adam considered, looking back on the summer before school, he _had_ been over reacting.  But it was too late now.  He was screwed. 

After a particularly long and self-berating rant about his prospects of being accepted with his clothes (he wouldn’t let Ronan buy him any new ones) or his accent (he’d since stopped trying to clip his words)  Ronan responded to Adam’s vent with a perfectly timed and he now suspected, perhaps long plotted, “Want to bet?”

Adam did bet. 

Ronan spoke to Gansey about it in one of their weekly check-ins, and so Gansey promptly spoke to his father about it, and before Adam had even set his bag down in his dorm, a handsome young (obviously very wealthy) boy was knocking on his door inviting him to biker for membership at _The Glorious Tiger Inn,_ one of the more prestigious clubs, with a wink. 

The gesture reeked of Ronan and Gansey.  Adam smiled.

It turns out all the Gansey’s had been members.  And more than that, Mr. Gansey had even managed to show up at the school on his way to Boston for a business trip before Adam had even arrived, just to make sure that everyone there knew what an honor it was to have Adam Parrish, _yes Dick will be rooming with him next year and would of course biker whichever club Adam was frequenting_ , in their group. 

It was blatant favoritism, but Adam found it didn’t really carry the same sting that it would have before.  And Adam did get selected, and after that it didn’t really matter why, or by whom, it just mattered that people liked Adam, and more than that, there were even some people there that seemed to somewhat understand Adam, and his dreams were looking closer all the time. 

In fact, he seemed to be living inside them.

Ronan had argued that he didn’t cheat on the bet, because the rules were not specified AND that Adam would have gotten into any of the clubs he wanted regardless, but still, that left Adam with what he was now holding in his hands.  He was standing at the foot of Ronan’s bed, having only arrived 20 minutes ago, and he was holding a horse’s ass in his hands. 

Ronan won the bet.  And therefore he got to choose Adam’s Halloween costume. 

Adam wasn’t really a dress up person.  But a bet was a bet, and Adam barely had time to say _hello_ to Opal and give Ronan a kiss, before Ronan was pushing him up the stairs with a wicked smile that took up most of his face.

Adam had hoped the wicked smile meant that there would be a different sort of present waiting for him upstairs in his boyfriend’s bedroom.  It _had_ been three long weeks since they last saw each other, but no.  He should have guessed what would cause that kind of unrestrained glee on Ronan’s face.  It was the oppertunity to make Adam the literal butt of the joke.

Very slowly, as he tried to get a good look at the bottom half of the suit-ish _thing_ , Adam asked, “You want me to go to the party tonight as a horse’s ass?”

Ronan nodded theatrically.  His whole body moved in motion with his head, rocking back and forth on his heels.

He walked over to Adam then, and reached down on the bed to grab the rest of the furry brown monstrosity.

“I’m the head!  See?”

“Yeah, Lynch.  I understand the mechanics of the costume…just…” Adam sighed loudly.  “You’re really going to make me do this?”

“Hell yes.”  Ronan answered.  “It’s not every day I get to be the brains of the operation.”

Ronan smiled, threw the suit on the floor and brought Adam in for a proper hello kiss. 

A, _Fuck_ \- _I’ve missed you so much_ kiss.

A, _hurry up and take your top off_ kiss.

 

Adam was glad to let the subject drop to the floor as well.

 

“How long do we have?” Adam asked, a little breathlessly.

Ronan answered him in hot puffs that trailed along his collarbone.  “At least two hours before we have to be at Fox Way, but much less until Opal comes back.  I sent her looking for the saddle.”

Adam pushed Ronan back.  “I am NOT wearing a saddle.”

“Sure.” Ronan said before pushing Adam onto the bed, and jumping down on to it with him.

Fingers were live wires and mouths were burning wetness, and the reaction of both was explosive.

God, Adam had missed this.  Had missed the way his body responded to Ronan without needed to be coxed out – without needing to be thought through. 

He had missed seeing Ronan smile.  He didn’t smile too much over Skype.  He missed the smell of Ronan’s sheets and the feel of his skin, and the bite of his teeth.  He missed the way Ronan gave himself to him again and again, and never seemed to worry about wheather or not Adam was really worth it after all.

“I love you.”  Adam panted into Ronan’s ear.

“Good.”  Ronan said, pushing Adam back a little.  “Now the pants, Parrish.”

Adam flushed despite himself and shucked quickly out of his pants. Time was an issue here.  Ronan did the same, a little less gracefully than usual, and threw himself back onto the bed.

“Come here shithead.  I’ve missed you.”

Adam went.

 

 

 

 

“Where did you even find this thing?”  Adam asked, looking over Ronan and pointing at the pile of matted fur on the floor.

They were both crammed together side by side on Ronan’s small bed, but Adam didn’t mind.  Ronan’s face was pressed into his neck and his own chin was resting lightly on Ronan’s buzzed head.  Their chests were pressed together and their deep breaths rose and fell in unison.  He could feel Ronan’s heart hammering into his own ribcage, still not slowed down in the moments after. 

This was what he lived for now.  These quiet moments, content and alone with Ronan.

Ronan rolled over to look down at the floor where Adam was pointing and then lay on his back.  Waiting for an answer, Adam trailed his fingers gently up and down over Ronan’s stomach, watching as Ronan’s heavy lashes dipped into the hollow bowls under his eyes.  He was so lovely.  His boyfriend was lovely.  

He was also an unholy wretch for holding Adam to such an unfairly outturned bet.

“I dreamed it.”

And a devil.

“ _Really?”_ Adam was actually surprised.  Though he didn’t know why.  A costume would be nothing to Ronan.  A trinket.  As easy as breathing.  He’d gotten so good.

“It wasn’t like -  a fucking _furry_ dream or anything. God!  I just went in thinking of what would be the funniest and least sexy thing I could ever see you in, and this is what I came out with.”

“You wanted me in the least sexy thing?  I’ll be here for four days.  I would have thought…?”

“Yeah well, I’m not letting you off the hook that easy.  You bitched for months about that Ivy bullshit.  Also, I don’t need anyone else checking you out.  It’s hard enough having you away all the time at the place that, if movies and tv have taught me anything, is basically a 24 hour homoerotic sex romp.”

Ronan stared at him out of the corner of his eye.  Adam tried to stifle a smile, but was unsuccessful.

Instead he just rolled himself on top of Ronan, sitting himself neatly on top, letting his hands rest on his chest.  Ronan took hold of them and interlaced their fingers.

Adam thought about making a sarcastic comment or teasing Ronan, but the look in his eyes held something serious, even if Adam knew he had been joking about the whole sex-romp thing.  Ronan knew Adam was all business when it came to school.  Even if there were some places at the University where a handsome young boy could get into trouble, Adam wasn’t going to be the one to find them.

Not _that_ kind of trouble anyway.

 Also, it was already hard being apart and they weren’t even anywhere near through his very first semester of school, so he kissed him instead.

“I think we’re doing great.”  Adam said honestly.  “Look at us.”

Ronan raised an eyebrow and looked down to where Adam was on him, and naked as the day is long, and said “Oh, I am.”

Adam lifted their entwined hands over Ronan’s head, and went down for another kiss when he heard “Kerah?”  from outside the door.

“Jesus Hell!”  Ronan cursed as he pushed Adam, not gently, off him and grabbed for his shirt and pants, throwing Adam’s his. 

Adam also hurried and put his clothes back on, but stayed in bed.  It had been a long drive and rolling around with Ronan for the better part of an hour didn’t lessen his fatigue.  Honestly, he was impressed that his eyes were still open.

Ronan opened the door.

“What-d-ya want?”  He asked, not gently.

Opal ignored Ronan, dropped a rather large looking saddle on the floor by his feet and scurried up the bed to wrap herself in Adam’s lap. 

Adam held her close as she tucked her head under his chin.  She smelled the same.  Like Ronan and like Cabeswater.

“Hey” Adam said, angling Opal’s chin up.

“I got you something.  Would you like to open it now?”  She nodded and her big blue eyes looking pleased.

“Ronan?  Will you hand me my bag?”

Ronan, who was looking less out of sorts now, threw Adam’s bag onto the bed, and even let a smile loose once he saw what Adam pulled out of it.

“My school,” Adam started saying, and Opal flinched.  She didn’t like that Adam had to live somewhere else.  It was a sore topic between them still, but he thought this might help. 

“I know, I know.  But listen.  My school’s mascot is a Tiger.  And I thought – and because it’s Halloween and all, that these might be fun. 

Adam handed Opal the box.

When she opened it her face split into a sunlit grin.  It reminded him a lot of Ronan’s ferocious smile.

She immediately held the gift up to show Ronan, and then pulled her hooved feet out in front of her to try the gift on.

Adam had found them in the school gift shop.  Novelty Tiger slippers.  They were bright orange and made to look like giant cartoon tiger paws, but they were obviously for a small child or toddler because the foot space inside was very small.  The padded paw area of the slipper was so obscenely large though, that if Opal wore them, her feet would look normal size while still fitting snugly around her dainty hooves.

She seemed pleased.  And they fit.  Adam was glad.

“And what the fuck about me?” Ronan asked, though he was still smiling.  “Where’s my gift?”

“You got yours 30 minutes ago.” Adam said, his tone neutral.

“Oh damn.  You're right.”  Ronan laughed, looking even more pleased than he had seconds ago.  “Wouldn’t want to forget that.  Actually, I think I might need to be reminded of how much I liked that gift later tonight.”

This time Adam couldn’t help laughing.  “If you’re lucky.”

Ronan winked.  “I not the horses’ ass.  Obviously, I’m always lucky.”

 

 

A couple hours later the party was in full swing.  There were some notable absences; fighting a demon and the destruction of a magical sentient forest will do that to a good time, but 300 Fox way was all dolled up and Adam felt that this was pretty much the epitome of what a Halloween party could hope to be. 

There were a lot of people in attendance.  Mostly customers, Adam assumed; and some friends.  The ladies had set our real crystal balls, and were giving psychic readings to partygoers.  The drinks flowed freely, and silly skeletons hung in the hallway; their tiny boned feet scratching the top of his head as he walked through.

 It was kitschy, but probably just what the people of Henrietta expected of a Halloween party at a “witch’s” house. 

The good news was that Gansey, Blue and Henry would be here.  They had been meandering in the south west for a while now, but were making their way back because Henry (thanks to his mother) had managed to get them all tickets to some sort of secret magical circus in Quebec.  They were in a hurry to get back north, but the stopping on the way to check in with Blue’s family and their best friends was a must.  

Doing so over a holiday weekend was even better.

Adam thought that this party _really_ wasn’t Ronan’s scene, and he would probably wake Adam up much too early tomorrow and drag him along to church in the morning, but that was okay; Adam had been able to tell for a while now that Ronan missed his friends terribly.  They didn’t all go away to college, but they might as well have.  Ronan was still alone, a lot.

Adam missed them too, but Adam was used to missing things in a way that Ronan had only begun to become acquainted with.  He didn’t think it gutted him the way it did Ronan. 

Adam felt a wave of gratitude for Opal.  They would take care of each other while Adam was away.

As they walked in to the party Ronan made a bee-line for the drink table.

Adam saw Henry first.  It was the hair.  It set him a couple inches higher than anyone else in the crowd.

“Parrish!  How good to see you man!  Nice costume”

“Hey Henry”  Adam said as he hefted the strap of his costume back over his shoulder.  Where was Ronan anyway?  He had already lost him in the crowd.  What was even the point of wearing this stupid thing, if they weren’t together to make it look like an actual horse?  “This was actually Ronan’s idea.”

“Of course it was.” Henry said genially.

Adam tried to think of something to say to that but he didn’t have any idea.  He was getting better at this casual form of camaraderie since school started, but he still wasn’t great.

He decided a small smile would suffice.

“Where is your man?”  Henry asked.  “Terrorizing the villagers I presume?”

“Most likely.”

Henry smiled wider somehow and slapped Adam on the shoulder.

“Let me take you to Gansey.  He is most excited to see you.”

Adam let Henry lead him into the kitchen where he saw Ronan Gansey and Blue curled into a corner of the cabinetry.

Ronan had Blue in a headlock.

“I said, shut up Maggot.  Only a few months away and you’ve already forgotten your house manners.”

“I’m not the one abusing tiny females!” Blue protested. 

The lights in the kitchen were brighter than in the rest of the house where ambience seemed to be imperative to people continuing to pay extra for cheap psychic tricks.  The kitchen was obviously being used as a prep zone.  Empty bowls, bottles, and Tupperware containers of premade food littered the countertops.  Adam took a moment to appreciate the sight before him.  His family.  Safe.  Here.  Together.

“You’ve never been a tiny female in your life and you know it.”  Ronan said as he released her.

“Am I breaking something up?” Adam asked as he walked up to Gansey. 

Gansey’s smile was large and sincere when he saw Adam.  He lit up in a way that reminded Adam he was so much more than the sum of his parts now…Gansey was full, and he shown with it.  Adam allowed himself to be wrapped into a rather vigorous hug, but it was nonetheless welcome.

With a firm hand Adam let Gansey guide him over to the rest of the group.

He caught sight of Ronan blushing as Blue whispered something into his ear, and watched in fascination as Ronan shoved her away, his eyes suddenly glued to his drink.

Blue cackled and Gansey wrinkled his brow.

“What?” Adam asked, curious at the exchange.

“It’s nothing.”  Gansey said.  But his brow was still furrowing heroically and he suddenly looked very interested in a discarded serving spoon.

Ronan looked away too.  But when Adam looked to Blue she was just grinning at him.  Wide and toothy.  He stared back at her.

“ _What is it_?”  Adam said again, the question clipped.  He was getting impatient, and didn’t like feeling out of the loop.  He realized that maybe he was coming on too strong, not socializing in the right way or order, so he walked up to Blue and administered a friendly but sufficient hug, then swiftly backing up to scan her face.

“Keep it to yourself.”  Ronan hissed at her.

“Why?”  Blue huffed.  “Maybe Adam isn’t so _shy_.”

She said _shy_ in a way that made Ronan flinch.

“I’m not shy!” Ronan demanded.

“Then why are you blushing?”

Adam noted that Ronan _was_ blushing.  _Hmmmm?_   Usually only Adam could make him do that. 

Now he _really_ was curious.

Ronan tried to hide his face by taking a big gulp of what Adam thought looked a lot like apple juice, but what was in all actuality probably whisky.

Blue set her cup on the counter and shook her head roughly to the right, trying to knock stray strands of hair out of her eyes.

Adam waited.

She smirked at him before saying, “I just asked Ronan if your costume means you’re the bottom for just tonight or every night?”

Blue laughed.  Adam thought she might already be a little drunk.  Adam noticed Gansey trying to look anywhere but at him, his eyes straining and lifted upward.  His throat moved tightly as he gulped down air.

Ronan pushed Blue in the shoulder and cursed.  “Jesus Maggot! How much have you had to drink already?”

But Blue was still staring Adam down.  It’s was game, he realized.  She wanted him to blush.  To fluster.  She’d been away with Gansey for only a couple months and now she thought she’d mastered something. 

_Well._

No one can keep a straight face like Adam.  No one can pretend, can hide like he can. 

But this – he’s not even sure he needed to hide this.  He was so proud of Ronan that sometimes his cheeks stung by the time he finally got into bed at night.  He got so turned on by Ronan that sometimes he wasn’t even fully out of his coat before he was grabbing at him, pulling him close to steal his breath. 

He missed that now.  He’d gotten used to something so good, and then having to leave it was a struggle.  His time at school was so packed with responsibilities, but Ronan was a _Need_ in his life, a need so strong that he’d managed to add time for a Skype call with Ronan into his daily schedule- every night.  No matter what.

Sometimes he Adam left the library early for it.  None of it made sense; the way he’s changed so much of his core ideas about how he needed to live, to fit Ronan in.  But he had, and he’s not embarrassed.  He’s so –so sure of it.  Of them

 So Adam didn’t blush or get angry or even try to change the subject.

He just very calmly leaned in close, and whispered in her ear.  Quiet enough so no one could hear his answer but her. 

Ronan and Gansey watched in fascination as Blue turned bright red.  She ducked her head away sheepishly, eyes cast down, as Adam continued to speak, obviously going into some extensive detail.

Ronan’s mouth opened a little in shock (or excitement) as his blush spread;  because Adam was looking straight into his eyes as he whispered all their secrets to Blue. 

Ronan knows what that look means.  Ronan had become _very_ well acquainted with _that_ look.

When Adam finally backed away, everyone in the room, but him, is blushing furiously.

“Holy Fuck Adam!  I did not need to know all that.”  Blue is still looking at the floor.  Her blush is so pronounced it could be a costume of its own. 

Blue Sargent.  Tiny embarrassed Apple.

Adam shrugged. Cool as ever.  “You asked.”

“Err…why don’t we go see how your mom is doing with those readings Jane?  Maybe she could use some help.  I bet they’ve really missed having you around.”

Gansey knocked Adam on the shoulder and steered a still crimson Blue out of the Kitchen.

“Do I even want to know what you said to her, you fucking pervert?” Ronan asked.

Adam just laughed lightly.  “Why bother?  I’ll just show you later.”

Ronan smiled, his eyebrows rising higher in anticipation.  “Sure.”  He jutted his chin out in mock defiance.  “But you have to wear the saddle.”

Adam shook his head; his heart was so full of humor and love and anticipation,  that when he walked back out into the crowd to mingle, he wondered what would be the acceptable amount of time he would have to stay without offending anyone.

He was glad to see everyone.  Really, he was.

It was just that he didn’t get that much time with Ronan as it was, and they’d be spending some one on one time with Henry, Blue and Gansey when they visited the Barnes tomorrow anyway.  He just couldn’t get that look of Ronan’s out of his mind - and the flush to his cheeks – and the soft pink of his lips….

Adam knew all too well what that blush looked like spread over the rest of him. 

He checked the clock hanging in the main hallway by the stairs.   _How long exactly?_   He wondered.

“Don’t you think you’re getting out of telling me what you told her Parrish!” Ronan yelled from deep within the kitchen. 

Adam found a spot in the living room and enjoyed watching the crowd respond to Gwenthllian’s unique brand of needling omniscience.

It was pretty entertaining.  Especially (and probably only) because he wasn’t the one on the receiving end of it.

Gansey bumped into him then; it was his youthful and familiar way of letting Adam know he was there without startling him if he had to come up on his deaf side.  He leaned in close so Adam could hear.

“Not to pry….but you’re not _really_.  I mean - you’re not going to actually use that saddle tonight are you?”

Adam didn’t answer Gansey.  He just smiled and took a sip of his drink. 

He’d have to see if it was in the cards.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> And here it is. In all it's glory.  
> 


End file.
